remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Remnants of Skystone Wiki:To Do List
This is a list of all of the things we would like to accomplish on this wiki. Anyone should feel free to complete anything outlined here. Note: This page is locked to , so if you finish something listed here, contact an Admin and have them take it off of this page. You can also put it on the Talk Page for this article. *High priority tasks have values closer to 1. Lower priorty tasks have larger numbers. *Tasks marked with "No" under "Admin?" are tasks you can perform without consulting an . *Tasks marked with "Advised" under "Admin?" are tasks you should probably consult an about. *Tasks marked with "Required" under "Admin?" cannot or may not be completed without consulting an . List Constant Tasks Single Tasks Tasks are sorted by permission level. Require Admin *Wiki Achievements? *Fix h3 css to make it stop at 60% of page width in Oasi *Improve Monobook.css *Align section edit links left in Monobook *Fix bottom border for headers in Oasis May Consult Admin *Need to watch what happens to Template:Cycle on Jan 1st. *Figure out what to do with Template:HeadingA For Everyone *Create STFU List *De-ugly the recommended planting **what? *Create sample pages for Remnants of Skystone Wiki:Formatting Standards *Fix Template:Navigation Box so that it can do parallel quests for Quest Chains *Update Otto's Chain Quests *Links on Brand pages - these pages show up on the "pages with no links" and they spam out the pages that actually need links. *'E! Mimic stats' *'E! Mimics should have their own pages' *Condense the list of Embermite solutions on MD0302 *Change links on Baking Food pages to their individual quest page *Kill Template:HeadingB, Template:HeadingC, and Template:HeadingD on pages that have it pretty much done! *Make all tables on Nidarian Cycle go up to 12 weeks *Winterland preview *Ice Bar pictures *NG Brands sold by Emma, Aspen, and Rusty *Player list on the NP page *Split trophy pages. *Fix weapons page *Split up usable items table *Combine NG co-op map bosses *Change disambiguation tag *Lt. Driscoll image. *clear unused photos *plushies, slugrat plushy? *split up sprocket page,incorporate images. *add more in game images for class pages *fix beta poster picture *fix seasonal quests page *fix etherie geode page *finish/fix spore sales page *add ferron beaks and grapple arm *wiki needs more guides. *emergency ether kits,ether defences *switches, levers, buttons, mechanisms? switches- buttons- other buttons- other switches- haze switches *BLOCKAGES- bolders- haze- crag barrier-sporewall-sewer door - door - gate web, branch, shocksprite egg- tree- burning tree *The actual Remnants of Skystone article page. *thin platforms *puzzle rooms *rook and skylark page *NPCs need serious work *brand boxes *quests that award brass *quests that award spores *finish index *wordmark change *obselete template for old things that don't exist anymore *Farm Routes *organize sprocket's page Images Fix Images that do not appear in the right format or are in the wrong dimensions need to be fixed. They do not match the Format Standards Here is the list of images that need fixing: *bandero locations *rockrat claw *clambright *stiltskin *snakehopper *pugcrawler *hazethorn/spikes *batowl *fungus head *silksnake *crescent wolf teslon Images Needed The following pictures are needed from the game: *Slides for mission 10 (all slides) *E! Pictures. Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance